Little Moments of Normal
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: I don't know about you guys, but sometimes I wish that Tess hadn't interrupted Vincent and Catherine in the beginning of Heart of Darkness. So this is my...what if she hadn't interrupted and they got to be that normal couple for a few more hours?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know about you guys but sometimes I wish that Tess hadn't interrupted Vincent and Catherine in the beginning of Heart of Darkness. So this is my...what if she hadn't interrupted and they got to be that normal couple for a few more hours? **

**I think this may be a one shot depending on what I think on what to have happen next. We shall see.**

**I wanted to thank those who joined in the tribute to Evan Marks yesterday and I'm so happy that we trended...that really shows our love when it gets noticed like that. Job well done Beasties. I will greatly miss Evan. **

**Anyways: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Little Moments Of Normal**

**BY: E. B. Cameron**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB**

* * *

**Catherine**

As I unpacked groceries I couldn't help but pause in putting them away, and I looked up in time to see Vincent slipping off his black t-shirt over his head, before putting it in the washer. Apparently he must've sensed my staring at him as he turned around and looked at me. I smiled at him and said.

"Don't let me stop you…" Vincent smirked…

"I wish that you could've stayed here last night…I'm sorry that Heather was here." I said as I continued putting the groceries away.

"It's fine, I had to check in with JT anyways…"

"What's he doing, now that you guys are…ah…?"

"Homeless…" He said.

"I was going to say…in flux…"

"Well, he's sleeping in his office, showering at the gym, and doing his laundry in the dorms…" Vincent said as he put some more clothes in the washer.

"Awe…you miss him…"

"No, I miss having my own place, to wash my own clothes, take a shower for that matter…"

"It's a good thing you have a girlfriend then…" I said as I started walking over to him. As I came up to him, Vincent turned around facing me, and we started closing the distance between us as he leaned in to kiss me. I reached my hands up, placing them on his shoulders, rubbing them a little as I said…

"Look at us…"

"Like any other couple on a lazy day…"

"Can do pretty much anything we want…watch TV…

"Oh define…" Vincent started to say as he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I could feel him also pulling me closer, as our kiss deepened.

"Um, we should just…forget about…"

"Yeah…" I said agreeing with him. I giggled a little bit as Vincent picked me up and sat me on the washer. I wrapped my legs around his waist as my hands slipped under his tank, wanting to take it off.

Vincent helped me slip it off before his lips claimed mine. I then felt Vincent starting to unbutton my blouse as I trailed kisses from his shoulder and up his neck, my fingers running through his hair. He started pushing the sleeves down on my shirt as he whispered in my ear.

"Bed…?" I lean in to kiss him passionately giving him my answer. He picked me up swiftly and carefully in his arms, with my legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me to my bedroom. Vincent kicked my bedroom door open as we kissed. We then collapsed onto the bed, with Vincent hovering over me as his tongue asked for entrance, which I let him. Good thing Heather won't be home until later tonight, although I silently hoped that she would text me later saying something like, oh I don't care what her excuse was, tonight I just wanted to be in Vincent's arms and not have him have to sleep down in the tunnels again. I wrapped my leg around his waist, pulling him closer to me as this began heating up. I just couldn't seem to get enough of him.

**Vincent**

"Hey…" I whispered as Catherine opened her eyes, smiling up at me. After we made love we talked a few hour until sleep took over the both of us and we just simply fell asleep for a few hours in each other's arms. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this happy, complete and so in love and, almost, well almost normal.

"Hey…" She whispered as I bent my head down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She had her head resting on my chest, arm draped over my waist and I reached my hand over to intertwine our fingers together.

"This is nice…" She said as she snuggled her face into my chest. I rubbed my arm on her shoulder up and down. Thinking that I couldn't agree more.

"I couldn't agree with you more…" I whispered to her.

"I love you Vincent…" She said.

"I love you to Catherine…"

"I wish you could stay here with me, at my apartment, I hate the thought of you sleeping down in those tunnels…" Catherine whispered to me as she shifted closer to me.

"I know, me to, I'm sure JT will find somewhere for us to stay soon…"

"I hope so…"

"Until then, I…"

"Until then whenever Heather's not around, you can stay here…"

"I guess it is a good thing I have a girlfriend then…" I said, chuckling a little bit. Catherine lifted her head off of my chest so she could look up at me. She smiled at me and I took my hand reaching it up to tuck a strand of hair out of her face, as I pulled her in for a kiss. I couldn't help but want this moment to last forever. Forget everything around us, and just, well just be…

"Yes, it's a very good, and a good thing that your girlfriend has today off…" Catherine said smiling at me, as she leaned in to kiss my cheek. I pulled Catherine closer to me as our kiss deepened "Oh, it's a very good thing…" I said as I leaned in to kiss her once again before maneuvering myself as I hovered over her, bending my head down to capture her lips with mine. Within a few minutes though, I heard her stomach growling and I reluctantly pulled away.

"Vincent, what?"

"Your stomach…it's growling…" Catherine frowned at me.

"Always something to interrupt us huh?" I smile and lean in to kiss her lips briefly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will have a much long moment to ourselves soon…" Catherine frowned at me as she reached her hand up to caress the side of my face.

"I surely hope so…"

"For now, let's go get you something to eat…"

"Take out?" Catherine asked me with a smirk on her face. I leaned in to kiss her once more.

"Dinner on a rooftop?" Catherine blushed at my comment, before sliding out of bed and slipping on her blouse. I watched her for a moment before attempting to find my pants and shirt as well. Sure it may have been a few of normal, but it felt really good, I thought as I hoped that her sister wouldn't be here tonight, so that way I could have Catherine in my arms.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Did you like it? Do you think I should continue? **

**Whatever It Takes Side Note:** I did decide just to make it a one shot and I added a few more paragraphs at the end of the first chapter. I did not write a second chapter. If you guys were wondering about that one.

~E


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is the last chapter of Little Moments of Normal. I hope you enjoy it! I can't wait till Thursday!**

***BATB NOTE: I hope you guys are voting, refreshing the page and voting again on Eonline. We are in the lead but Smash is gaining on us. We can't let them win. Vote Vote Vote. Spread the word and Vote let's show CW what we are made out of.**

***BATB NOTE 2: Watch BATB live Thursday 9. Four more episodes left and it's so important more now than ever to keep our ratings the same if not higher but most definitely not lower. We need that second season. Post, promote, since CW isn't doing much of a job it's up to us Beasties and join in the trending on twitter they take that into account as well. **

**BATB must get a second season! **

**Anyways Happy Reading: **

* * *

**Vincent**

Catherine shifted a little bit in my arms, her head resting on my chest. Since Catherine's sister was staying somewhere else last night Catherine asked me to stay with her and she even invited JT over to stay the night. I was surprised when he accepted and Catherine gave him a few, blankets and a pillow for the couch. I glance over at the clock to see that it's still early and thought about making breakfast for Catherine. JT's probably up and gone already, well if I'm lucky anyways. I bend my head down and place a soft kiss on Catherine's forehead, before I carefully slide out of bed, careful not to wake her.

However, half way sliding off the bed, Catherine lays a hand on my arm, preventing me from going anywhere. "Stay." She mumbled. I smile at her and I couldn't help think how beautiful she is, even in the mornings.

"I wanted to cook you breakfast…"

"JT can…cook us breakfast." I chuckle a little bit as Catherine rolls onto her side, propping her elbow's up so she leaned on them. "I don't know about you, but I don't want our little moments of normal to come to an end yet…" Catherine said, as a hint of red coloring formed on her cheeks.

"You're cute when you blush…" I said as I rolled onto my side facing her. I take my hand and reach it over to hers, intertwining our fingers together. Catherine looks down at our hands, and a smile forms on her face.

"What?"

"I don't know why I didn't notice it before, but our hands fit perfectly together." Catherine said, as I looked down at our intertwined fingers, thinking I couldn't agree more. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I agree they do fit perfectly together…" I raise my eyebrow at her as I said. "You know what else fits perfectly together?" Catherine shakes her head as she leans in closer to me.

"No I don't. Why don't you tell me?" I release her hand as I take my hand and reach it up to caress the side of her face, while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I lean in close, our foreheads almost touching.

"It's more like why don't I…" My lips barely just brushed across hers when…

"Vincent…Are you guys awake…?" JT asked as he opened the door to Catherine's bedroom. Catherine pulls up the sheets just as JT comes in and I glare at him.

**JT**

"Oh guys, I'm sorry…I ah…" I stuttered a little bit, feeling embarrassed, why oh why didn't I knock first and wait for Vincent to open the door. Right, because I'm in a hurry and had to get to class, wait a minute, didn't Catherine have work? I asked myself as I looked at the time on the clock.

"Um, JT, what do you…?" Vincent starts to as me.

"Oh, that, I was…I was just leaving, to go to class." I told Vincent. "Keep in touch with me throughout the day Vincent…."

"Yeah, yeah, JT I know the routine…" I shake my head. Yes of course I knew that he knew the routine, I couldn't help but be protective of him and worry rather or not he is safe.

"Just don't get too distracted…"

"JT, really man, we're going to talk about this now…?" Vincent asked me as he raised an eyebrow. I shrug my shoulders, as I thought, I guess my timing always seems to be off when it comes to those two now a days.

"Thanks again for letting me sleeping on the couch…"

"No problem JT…" Cat said. I nod my head and Vincent gives me a serious look.

"Um…JT…" I shake my head.

"Right, I'll just, I'll be on my way then…. " I said as I turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me as I told myself: remember the next that you need to knock…

**Catherine**

Vincent frowned at me as he turned onto his side, facing me. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay…" I told him…

"Catherine…"

"Really, it is Vincent, I mean it's part of a normal life…those little moments where we get uninterrupted by roommates and…" Vincent raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought you didn't want normal…"

"I don't…I just like having you to all myself now and then…" I said as I reached my hand up to caress the side of his face. Vincent smirked at me.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep and where were we before JT barged in?"

"Catherine I don't think that he…"

"I know, but…"

"I think we were, right about here…" Vincent said as he leaned in to kiss me passionately. Little did we know that within a few seconds…I pull away from Vincent as my cell phone went off. I sigh as I give Vincent an apologetic look and flip open my cell to see a missed text message from Tess saying something about work….work…crap… I thought as I laid my head back against my pillow. Vincent gave me a questionable look.

"I'm late for work…" I mumbled.

"Call in sick?" Vincent looked almost hopeful when he said that. I shake my head and lean up to capture his lips with mine, wishing I could but I shouldn't.

"Sorry, as much as I would love to…"

"Catherine, I'm kidding…" I smile at Vincent as I reach my hand to cup his face.

"I'll see you later tonight?" I asked him. He nods his head and leans in to kiss me.

"Then maybe we can have a few more little moments of normal to ourselves…" I smile at him before leaning in to kiss him one more time.

"I'm looking forward to that… I Love you…"

"Love you too." Vincent said as he leaned in to capture my lips and I thought, yes a few more little moments with Vincent sound amazing and I already couldn't wait for work to be over with so I can be in his arms again.

* * *

**What did you guys think of the last chapter? :) **


End file.
